


Commit To Memory

by Vampurr



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: DarkSparks, Drabble, F/F, Sort of at least, Sprinkle of angst with lots of affection, Wraith is just having.. thoughts and Wattson is there to comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampurr/pseuds/Vampurr
Summary: This must be committed to memory, Renee has decided. She doesn’t want to forget.Please, don’t let her forget.OrWraith studies Wattson's face one night, trying to commit it to memory, just in case she loses her memory again.
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Commit To Memory

Bright blue eyes, small nose, a few freckles spread across her face, contagious big smile, bright pink scar that ran underneath-

“You’re being observant, aren’t you?” Natalie croons, a giggle rising out of her chest. Those bright blue eyes are shining with a special kind of fondness, reserved only for Renee. There’s that smile there too, pearly and bright. She’s been watching her as Renee studies her face, and the skirmisher had been too focused to even know it.

Renee meets the expectant gaze, and she playfully rolls her eyes. Oh, she loves this woman. Maybe too much for her own good. She cups the other girl’s cheek, stroking lovingly, and leans over to press a kiss to her temple.

Natalie’s eyes flutter closed, and she lets out a pleasant sigh.

“What are you thinking about, ma chérie?” she quietly asks, slowly reopening her eyes. She’s now taken one of Renee’s hands from her face, instead holding it in between them now, rubbing soft circles across skin. Sometimes, Natalie can read her like a book.

Words sit on the skirmisher’s tongue. The ones she wants to say are too heavy to get out. Instead she lets out a low hum and mumbles, “Nothing.”

Bright pink scar that runs underneath her right eye, dances and branches off along her skin, runs from her freckled cheek to her neck, down all along her right arm, nothing short of her own personal lightning bolt.

This must be committed to memory, Renee has decided. She doesn’t want to forget.

Please, don’t let her forget.

Natalie has shifted closer now, curling up against the other woman. She lets their legs become entangled beneath the sheets, and an arm goes lazily across the other’s torso. A finger traces along Renee’s collarbone with a quiet hum, and a chaste kiss is pressed to her jawline before Natalie is satisfied. Natalie knows when to press and when to not.

This is Natalie’s way of getting Renee’s attention, silently reminding her that she is here in the present moment, and the closest she’ll be to being truly safe. A reminder that she’s made the right choices so far and will hopefully continue to make them. Most important of all, it’s a reminder that Natalie is there if Renee needs her.

Renee, in turn, draws Natalie closer. She lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and presses her nose to Natalie’s hair, being greeted by the familiar smell of the blonde’s shampoo.

Her study is done for the night, she has decided. She has tomorrow night, the night after that, the night after that, and so on. It’s not a promise, nothing ever is, but Renee wants so desperately to believe it is.

She just can’t forget. Not this time, not now. It’s too good, too loving to lose, and Renee doesn’t have any of that in her life to begin with. It’s just not a risk she’s willing to take. So she will continue to observe, catch the bigger picture and the details.

Until it’s committed to memory, so strong that it can’t be erased.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this one for an anon on tumblr! Which by the way, dear reader, you can submit your darksparks headcanons or prompts there too; just send them over to @giraffe-lesbian on tumblr! I love talking about these two girls and love getting messages about them! Plus, I could always use more Apex mutuals!   
> Anywho, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
